piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElizaCreststeel/Looking Forward!
Posted by The Crew Dec. 31, 2017, 10 p.m. Hey, everyone! It’s been a long and amazing journey with you all, and today, in our final post of 2017, we want to share with you one of our proudest milestones. First, though, let’s take a quick recap of how we’ve gotten to where we are… When Closed Beta first started, we had no idea what to expect. The future was rife with opportunity, the community was buzzing with excitement, and we were on the edge of our seats for opening day. By and large, it was a massive success! Sure there were bugs, and it was certainly a rocky start, but we powered through it thanks to the neverending support from you all! Eventually, after a ton of work and sleepless nights from the developers, the 2013 update hit. Boy, that was a fun one! With everything that plagued the original Beta in December fixed, the team moved forward with renewed vigor and worked quickly and diligently to fix up the new release for everyone. At the time, we had around 350 players online at any given time, and we couldn’t be happier… that is until the number rose even higher: A whopping 575 players! An amazing record! We couldn’t believe our eyes. Could things get any better?! They did! To our surprise, this record was sustained. On most days, we now have over 700 players online at once! You guys continued to shock and amaze us as the year went on. We came tantalizingly close to 1,000 players online at once multiple times throughout Beta. Now, with the release of the Raven’s Cove Story Quest, we have finally reached that goal! Over 1,000 players online at once!! It’s because of each and every one of you that we’ve made it this far, and we couldn’t be happier with the amazing community we’ve rebuilt over the past few years! Having finally reached the milestone of 1,000 players… we want to give back to you all! We have dozens of enhancements we’re already in the process of developing. These changes include all new options for sailing customization, new weapons, new clothes, new sailing items, and best of all: What YOU want us to do. That’s right, we want to hear from YOU on what we should tweak with the game! Is there something that you find annoying or grindy that you’d like to see changed? Do you have a really cool idea for a future quest or weapon? Do you have an idea for a new ship material? Reply to this thread on our official forums giving your feedback and you might just see that change appear in the game! We are open to hearing everything and anything! To us, no idea is a bad idea -- even if it is -- we want to hear from YOU. We really cannot thank you all enough, and we hope to see you on the High Seas! Congratulations, everyone! We are forever in this together as one community, one POTCO, and now as one TLOPO! Sincerely, ~ The Crew @ The Legend of Pirates Online Category:Blog posts Category:News